Girls Not Grey
by method's girl 82
Summary: Brian Kendrick/oc..kinda...I hate summarys...it's not slash...um..yeah..read me please.


Author's note: Hello. This is a new story..I'm afraid to say, but it is kind of a Mary Sue, I think. I'm sorry..please..give it a chance. Hell, who wouldn't want a piece of that fine ass Brian Kendrick :) I don't own anybody..Vince and the guys own the charichters and themselfs..if you haven't heard of them, it's mine. that's about it. The title is from a song by AFI of the same name, I might use the lyrics later, but right now it's just the title.   
She sat there at the table, just looking at the notebook, looking like she was ready to cry. I had seen her around before, but never got the chance to talk to her. She was an intern in the writing department and was always buisy following Stephanie around when I saw her. I saw her get up when a bunch of the other guys came in to eat and just watched her as she walked out the door, seemingly unnoticed by anyone but me.  
  
" KENDRICK!! WASSSUP?" I heard from across the room. I laughed and looked up to see Rey, Brock and Rhyno walking across the room.   
  
" Hey guys." I say. They all sit down around me and start eating. " Hey, does anybody know the name of that intern that past you guys when you were coming in?"   
  
" What intern that walked past us?" Rey asked.  
  
" Didn't you see her? She had glasses, dark brown hair..very pretty." I say.   
  
" Well, if we didn't notice her, she couldn't have been that pretty." Brock said. I just shake my head and finish my food.   
  
I leave the catering room, and decide to walk down towards the main part where the ring is and take a look around. The match board hadn't even been set up yet, so I figured I had a little while. I walked out around the back and beside the ramp and saw the girl from the catering room sitting talking to Josh Matthews. They looked like they were going over a script or something so I just acted like I was trying to find someone. I turned and walked back to where I came from and began talking to Shannon Moore. We chatted for about ten minuets and then I saw Josh walk by alone. I said goodbye to Shannon and I walked back out into the arena. I saw her sitting there alone, her head burried in her hands and I began to walk over towards her. I stood beside her in the isle she was sitting in and she looked up at me.  
  
" Can I help you?" she asked, looking through her books.  
  
" No, no..I just wanted to see if you were okay." I said. She looked shocked.  
  
" Me? I'm nobody, why would you care about me? I'm just a lousy intern." she said, shuting the books.  
  
" Hey, I've only been here a month, I'm nobody either." I said, sitting down beside her.  
  
" No, you are a wrestler. I'm not anybody." she said. " I probbly should get back to Stephanie. She's probbly got something for me to do." she said.  
  
" I'll walk you back there." I said.  
  
" No, um, that's okay. I probbly shouldn't be associating with any of the talent anyway." she said, and before I knew it she was gone. I didn't even get her name. I sighed and noticed something on the floor. I leaned over and picked up her cell phone laying on the floor. It wrang in my hand and I jumped. I didn't figure I should answer it, so I just got up and started walking to where she went. I went back to the backstage area and looked around for her. I saw Josh and walked over to him.   
  
" Josh, hey."   
  
" Hey Brian, what's up?" he said.   
  
" Okay, I have two questions. What is the name of the girl you were talking to in the arena? And, where is she because she dropped her cell phone?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
  
" She's pretty isn't she." he said. I nodded and we began walking down the hall. " Her name is Elaney. She's 24 and from New York, where exactly I don't know, she doesn't have that much of an accent. I don't know her last name either come to think of it. She's really sweet though, kind of shy."   
  
" She thinks she's nobody." I said. Josh just nodded.  
  
" Yeah, she has a different idea of what the writers should do that what they actually do." he said. Well, that helped to understand her a little more.   
  
" Oh, well, I still have her cell phone." I said, still holding it.   
  
" She should be in the meeting with Steph and Paul. I was just going there, I can give it to her." he said. I gave the phone to him we stopped in front of the door to the meeting.   
  
" Thanks Josh, tell her I said 'Hi'." I said. Josh smiled and nodded and went inside. I hoped I'd get to talk to her again soon. 


End file.
